


Don't Apologize

by ErrantPelican



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrantPelican/pseuds/ErrantPelican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi spends the weekend at Suga's house while Suga's parents are away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> there is exactly the same amount of fluff versus smut in this. The entire first half is completely and totally tame you gotta stick with it to get to the dirty parts okay but i promise they will come eventually.
> 
> Also, Daichi is crazy smitten and Suga's kind of sly, but what else is new.
> 
> (this was written for the 30 day nsfw challenge prompt: first time)

“My parents are going out of town this weekend,” Suga announced as he and Daichi walked home together after volleyball practice.

And hadn't  _that_ just come out of the blue, Daichi thought to himself. It was only Tuesday after all, so Suga bringing up his parents' absence so early on probably meant... _something._ “Is that my cue to invite myself over?” he said with a smirk.

“Weeeeelllll, my parents  _did_ suggest that I have a friend stay with me. Much less likely I'll burn the house down or let in a burglar or throw a wild party if somebody's watching over me. 'Course, if you don't think you're up for the job, there's still time for me to ask Asahi,” Suga teased.

 “Hmm, maybe you should. I am a serial troublemaker.”

 “Oh, but Daichi, my  _parents_ don't know that! They even suggested  _you specifically_ be my babysitter.”

 “Will I be getting paid for this babysitting gig?”

 “Maybe, but only if you do a good job and keep me out of trouble.” Suga looked at Daichi out of the corner of his eye, quirking his lips into a smirk.

 “Guess I can't pass on that offer,” Daichi said, mirroring Suga's expression.

 “Great! We'll make it a proper sleepover and order unhealthy food for dinner and watch movies, yeah?”

 “Sounds good to me.” Daichi's smirk softened into a true smile at the excitement in Suga's voice. If he didn't know better, he would've thought that Suga honestly believed there'd been a chance Daichi would say no, as if Daichi would  _ever_ turn down spending a weekend with Suga.

 The two boys paused as they reached the corner where they split toward their separate houses.

 “Until tomorrow, then,” Suga said, grinning so widely that his eyes squinted closed.

 Daichi took a furtive look around, confirming that there was no one else within sight before ducking down and pressing his lips quickly to Suga's. “I'll be looking forward to it.”

 Suga was still beaming, cheeks a rosy pink when he turned around to head toward home, Daichi staring after him with a matching dopey smile until Suga disappeared around a corner.

 ---

 “Welcome, welcome!” Suga said when he opened his front door on Saturday to the sight of Daichi on the stoop, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He waved Daichi in with a dramatic motion, shutting the door behind him.

 Daichi hadn't even been able to remove his shoes before he had an armful of Suga, his boyfriend's lips pressing to his chastely but pulling away before Daichi managed to get his bearings. Suga kept his arms looped around Daichi's shoulders and his face close.

 “Hey,” he whispered, giggling.

 “Hello,” Daichi replied, unable to keep a smile from his own face, even as he fought to keep his balance against the dual weight of Suga and the overnight bag still hanging from his right shoulder.

 Luckily, Suga noticed Daichi's shaking legs before Daichi crumpled to the ground and detached himself from him, smoothly grabbing Daichi's bag in the same movement.

 “I'll bring this to my room, so make yourself at home,” Suga said before flouncing off, leaving Daichi to finally remove his shoes and step further into the house.

 It was strange how quiet Suga's house was, devoid of warm voices and excited laughter and constant movement. Suga's home had always given Daichi an impression of brightness, of comfort, of safety, and while the safety and comfort aspects weren't lacking, some of the usual sunny light had disappeared with the absence of the rest of Suga's family.

 But then Suga was back and so was the light, and maybe that was what had been missing in the first place, however briefly. “I'm glad you're here, Daichi. My parents left pretty early this morning, and it's been a bit lonely,” Suga said, seemingly reading Daichi's thoughts.

 “I can imagine,” Daichi said, stepping further into the house and grabbing Suga's hand, leading him into the living room. “You mentioned movies, right?”

 “I did,” Suga said, practically bouncing over to the cabinet housing his DVDs. “Anything in particular you want to watch?”

 “Not really.” Daichi settled himself on the couch, observing as Suga rifled through the cabinet.

 “No preference means you asked for this,” Suga said, narrowing his eyes as his smile turned sharper. He put the disc into the player and turned on the television, grabbing the remote before perching himself on the couch just inches away from Daichi.

 It wasn't long before Daichi realized the reason Suga was practically wiggling with mirth was that the movie he had chosen was, indeed, something Daichi had shot down multiple times in the past. Of course, his continued arguments that the movie was much too nerdy for him were more teasing than true, but he couldn't stop playing that up now, groaning dramatically as the  _Star Trek_ title screen appeared and Suga selected 'play' with a laugh.

“I told you I'd get you to watch it,” he sang, leaning into Daichi's side and poking him in the chest.

“Yes, yes, enjoy your well-earned victory,” Daichi said, taking advantage of Suga's proximity to wrap an arm around his shoulders and prevent him from pulling away. No arguments came from Suga over this change in position as he settled under Daichi's arm, residual giggles shaking him every few seconds. “You are very proud of yourself, aren't you?”

“Hey, it's not like I've been planning this all week or anything!”

“Of course you haven't.”

Suga turned and stuck his tongue out at Daichi before kissing his chin and flipping back around to face the television. Shaking his head at his boyfriend's immaturity, Daichi tightened the hold he had on the lean body beside him and accepted his fate.

They were about halfway through the movie, Daichi absently stroking a hand over Suga's arm and much more invested in the events on the screen than he would ever dare to admit, when Suga reached for the remote and hit 'pause.' Daichi found himself holding back a protest, in disbelief that Suga would dare stop the movie after Kirk had just been left for dead on a random snow-covered planet.

“Let's order dinner,” Suga said with no preamble, rising and marching off to the kitchen, Daichi trudging after him, grumbling to himself about Suga's evil timing.

“Same as usual for you?” Suga said once Daichi entered the kitchen to see Suga with his cell phone in one hand and a takeout menu in the other.

All of Daichi's thoughts froze the moment his boyfriend turned to face him, hair flopping over his forehead with the movement. The artificial light of the kitchen gave Suga's already pale skin an ethereal glow, and his dark brown eyes looked tinged with gold.

Daichi nodded in response to the question, thankful when Suga didn't comment on the shell-shocked look that was surely on his face or the odd choking noise Daichi had made when his breath had caught in his throat and instead turned back toward the counter, dialing the number on the menu and pressing the phone between his shoulder and ear. He stood with one hip cocked as he spoke clearly, melodically, into the receiver, muscles shifting beneath his shirt as he flipped open the menu.

All Suga was wearing was a pair of old sweatpants and a wrinkled, white T-shirt and Daichi was pretty sure Suga hadn't even bothered to brush his hair that morning, but he was still absolutely breathtaking. In moments like this, Daichi found himself thanking his past self for his bravery in confessing to Suga at the beginning of their third year. What had seemed like an endless eight months of pining had prefaced Daichi's stuttered confession, but it only took seconds for all the longing and the wishing and the worrying to be lifted from his chest when his feelings were shown to be returned through an incredibly enthusiastic kiss.

Suga had always been radiant. Even before Daichi had realized the lightness in his chest when he saw Suga's smile had indicated a crush, he'd been of the very sure opinion that Suga was quite possibly the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. But every once in awhile, everything about Suga just came right up and smacked Daichi right in the chest, leaving him amazed that Suga had deemed him not only his best friend, but also his  _boyfriend_. Hopefully, he'd be given the privilege of being the person Suga would spend the rest of his life with.

High school sweethearts didn't often last, but Daichi truly couldn't imagine a future without Suga by his side. Waking up to Suga's limbs tangled with his own, splitting the household chores between them (and then thoroughly distracting each other when they tried to actually complete them), learning his way around a kitchen well enough to be able to cook meals for the both of them... Maybe his fantasies were a little too hopeful, but Daichi intended to never let go of them.

“All right, it should take about twenty minutes for the food to arrive,” Suga said, turning back around only to be faced by a wide-eyed, frozen Daichi. “...Daichi, are you feeling okay?”

“I love you.” And oh  _shit,_ that was  _not_ what Daichi had expected to come out of his mouth. Suga's face exploded with color until within seconds, the previously pale boy resembled a very ripe tomato. Daichi didn't get to appreciate the sight for long though, because it was soon covered by Suga's slender hands. It was probably for the best, considering Daichi was sure his face had turned a nice matching color, and he wasn't fond of the idea of Suga witnessing him blushing so violently.

The kitchen was silent save for the faint buzzing of the fluorescent lights on the ceiling and the high-pitched chirps of the birds indulging in the bird feeder hung just outside the window.

Daichi was just about to apologize, already mortified that he had thrust something so heavy onto Suga without so much as a warning, when a muffled, “Oh...That's good then,” squeaked out from behind Suga's hands.

“Th-that's good?” Daichi asked, back ramrod straight and fists clenched at his sides as he awaited Suga's next words.

“Yes, considering I love you, too.”

Daichi had expected such a confession to be a bit more climactic, but as it was, as soon as both of them had managed to get their blushes under control they'd clasped hands and walked back into the living room with their shoulders brushing before settling back onto the couch just as they had been before. Suga was beaming, and Daichi couldn't remember a time when his heart had ever felt so light, but they had food to wait for and a movie to finish and residual heat creeping away from their necks and faces.

Daichi hit 'play,' but rather than watching the movie, Suga buried his face into Daichi's neck, pressing little kisses from his jaw all the way down to his clavicle and right back up again. Compared to the blood pounding in Daichi's ears, the movie was only a murmuring buzz in the background. He couldn't even remember now why he had been so annoyed when Suga had insisted on stopping it to order food, since nothing on the screen could possibly be as important as the soft lips mouthing at his throat.

He'd just lifted a hand to run his fingers through Suga's silky hair when there was a knock on the door. Suga sprung away immediately, straightening his shirt and shooting Daichi a sheepish smile before practically skipping to the door, making sure to grab his wallet on the way.

\---

The movie ended just as Daichi was scooping up his last few bites of rice, but Suga was quick to leap back over to the cabinet and pull out the sequel.

“Oh, don't roll your eyes, Daichi, I saw you smiling while you were watching! I  _knew_ you'd like it,” Suga said, crossing his arms over his chest, a smug grin adorning his face. Daichi was pleased to realize that he couldn't recall a single moment since he'd arrived earlier that evening that Suga  _hadn't_ been smiling.

...Well, other than when he'd been  _blushing_ , but Daichi had a feeling the hands covering that blush had shielded a dopey smile as well.

“Fine, fine, I admit that  _Star Trek_ was better than I expected and that maybe you're not such a nerd for liking it.”

“That's all I ask.”

Daichi took advantage of the movie change to throw the takeout boxes out in the kitchen, and by the time he returned, Suga was back on the couch and the movie was playing. Their thighs pressed together from hip to knee when Daichi reclaimed his seat, and Suga immediately latched onto him, running his fingers over Daichi's forearm a few times before linking their hands.

The new movie quickly pulled Daichi in, bringing his focus off of the warmth next to him and to the screen, but it seemed Suga had officially lost interest in it.

The first touch of Suga's cold nose to Daichi's neck was hesitant, so soft that Daichi nearly swatted at it thinking it was just the tickle of a stray hair. Only the chilly temperature of the touch tipped him off that hey, that was  _Suga's face_ he nearly hit and good thing the urge to smack at it hadn't been a reflex. Shifting closer to him, Daichi pulled his hand away from Suga's in order to snake it over his shoulder, running his fingers lightly over Suga's back as Suga pressed his nose more assertively now into the curve of Daichi's collarbone.

“Are you bored of this movie?” Daichi murmured, pressing his mouth to the top of Suga's head, inhaling the faint fruity scent of his shampoo.

“Nooo,” Suga mumbled against Daichi's neck, pressing the imprint of a closed-lip smile to Daichi's skin.

“I'm not sure how well you can watch it from there,” Daichi teased.

“Are you asking me to move?”

Daichi didn't answer, only giving Suga a one-armed hug to indicate that no, he certainly was _not_ asking him to move, thank you very much. Suga giggled and wrapped his arm over Daichi's waist to snuggle up to him more comfortably, and Daichi went right back to running his fingers up and down Suga's back.

He tried to go back to concentrating on the movie. He  _really_ did. But Suga seemed intent on getting as close to Daichi as possible and whined every time Daichi focused on the movie too much and forgot to keep stroking Suga's back. If it weren't for those small whines, Daichi might've thought Suga had fallen asleep with how still he was.

“Daichi?” Suga mumbled, turning his head so his mouth was no longer pressed against Daichi's shoulder.

“Hmm?”

Suga didn't answer immediately. Instead, he swung his right leg up and over Daichi's own legs until he was straddling Daichi's lap. His lips parted and he inhaled, though he seemed to lose his nerve before speaking. Daichi followed Suga's blush up his neck and to his face just before Suga closed his eyes and nuzzled his face right back into Daichi's chest, finally murmuring his response.

“I love you.”

“Why are you hiding? I love you too, you know.”

“You say it so casually now! Don't act so cool.” Suga's pout could be clearly heard in his tone despite his face staying hidden. Really, Daichi was glad Suga's eyes were still tucked away, because he was sure the heat on Daichi's face indicated his own blush, and that certainly wasn't something Suga would call “cool.”

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Suga began wiggling around just slightly and repeating the whines that had earlier indicated a want for Daichi to keep stroking his back.

“What, are you a cat now? Use your words, Suga,” Daichi chuckled, pulling up the hem of Suga's t-shirt to gently scratch his lower back.

“You still knew what I wanted.”

“Yes, but it's nice to hear you ask for it anyway so I know I understood you.”

“Fine. Sawamura-kun, please rub my back, because it feels really nice,” Suga said, pitching his voice up an octave and pulling away to direct widened brown eyes right at Daichi.

Daichi snorted a laugh before tugging Suga back toward him until their chests were flush together, wrapping his arms around him into a hug. “Thanks for obliging me.”

“Didn't do much good though, did it?” Suga pouted. Daichi shook his head at his boyfriend's persistence before loosening their hug and going back to stroking the entirely too feline-esque Suga. Honestly, Daichi was sure that if he'd had the proper vocal cords, Suga would've been purring. He had  _definitely_ arched his back into the sensation when Daichi had begun stroking before relaxing back against him with a languid sigh.

Suga  _had_ to be falling asleep now, draped so fully over Daichi as he was. With the movie still playing on in the background, Daichi kept his hands moving, skimming the pads of his fingers over Suga's smooth neck, down his arms, even giving the lightest of touches to his sides (to which Suga squirmed and giggled in response before chastising a grinning Daichi). There was no other word to describe Daichi's current state other than  _mesmerized_. Every bit of skin he touched felt so smooth and warm and  _perfect_ and Suga was  _letting him_ touch him in this way. Suga  _wanted_ to be touched like this, had asked for it, and Daichi's heart swelled, overcome with love for the boy in his lap.

As he was drawing loops and swirls and the occasional heart on Suga's back, his eyelids began to droop. Unfortunately, he was pulled out of his near-sleep pretty quickly when a particularly loud explosion burst from the television speakers. Apparently, the sound effect hadn't only startled Daichi, as Suga jolted in his lap before laughing when he realized what the noise had been.

“You falling asleep there?” Daichi asked, hoping his own tone of voice didn't give away how close to slumber he had been himself.

Nuzzling his face further into Daichi's chest, Suga said, “No, I just forgot how loud this movie gets.”

“Of course.”

Jumping at the noise earlier had, apparently, jerked Suga out of his previously comfortable position, since he was now shifting his hips back and forth, pausing for a few moments, then huffing and squirming some more.

“Well, if I  _was_ falling asleep, seems I won't be now,” Suga said, though he sounded more amused than annoyed.

“Is my lap no longer quite as comforta—ngh!” Face immediately coloring, Daichi gasped as Suga's wiggling caused him to press a little too  _nicely_ into Daichi's lap.

Suga stilled. “Oh, sorry, did I hurt you?”

_Not at_ _all,_ Daichi wanted to say, but Suga was the picture of innocence and clearly had no idea what had caused that gasp. And Daichi  _wanted_ to tell him, wanted to see what would happen next, wanted to know if Suga would give him that mischievous smirk he was so fond of and keep up the squirming, or if he'd glow red and get off of Daichi's lap to sit stiffly at his side. There were so many questions Daichi had as far as how Suga would react, but in the moment, he was too embarrassed, too surprised, too taken aback to do anything but lie.

“Ah, just a bit. I'm fine,” Daichi assured him, scratching the bridge of his nose. Suga frowned.

“Really? You don't have to lie, you know. Do you need me to move?”

“No!” And  _that_ answer had probably come a bit too quickly. “No. You're fine. Stay.”

“Okaaaay...” Suga said before slumping forward against Daichi's torso again.

Daichi had thought that'd be it. Suga had stopped squirming, was sitting still, but it seemed the damage had already thoroughly been done as Daichi's mind could do nothing but circle around the memory of that one brief moment of pressure Suga had unintentionally graced him with.

Not to mention, even if Suga was motionless, he was still  _Suga_ , and Suga was gorgeous and perfect and  _still in Daichi's lap_.

Daichi was young and male and had an adorable boyfriend who, he had recently decided, was much too cuddly for his own good, and now, thanks to just one wayward touch of said boyfriend's hind end to his groin, Daichi was stuck with a half-hard dick and plenty of panic to go along with it.

Trying to think about something-- _anything_ \--to calm himself down, Daichi trained his eyes back on the television. It didn't matter though that the movie was reaching its climax and that it appeared that Captain Kirk was definitely dying, because Suga's hair was tickling Daichi's chin and he could feel every breath Suga took pressed against his own chest.

And then Suga moved again.

Suga clearly had a knack for moving in just the right way ( _or wrong way_ , Daichi thought to himself, as his mortification grew at the look of realization on Suga's face), and Daichi couldn't hold back a groan. Suga had barely shifted. There was no way Daichi would be able to pass this off as pain, and besides, the sinful drag of pressure on his dick had coaxed it immediately to full hardness. There was absolutely no possibility of Suga not being able to feel  _that_.

“Umm...Daichi?” Suga's voice sounded weak, almost disbelieving.

“I'm sorry!” Daichi shouted, wincing at the unexpected volume of his own voice. The loudness seemed to break Suga out of his own confused stupor though as after a shake of his head, his eyes narrowed and the corners of his mouth perked up into a sly grin.

Daichi didn't get a warning beyond that before Suga was moving his hips again, this time with a clear purpose, grinding down into Daichi's lap in the most  _sinful_ way, and  _how did Suga know how to do that so flawlessly?_

Groaning again, Daichi's eyes fluttered shut and his own hips thrust upwards just once before he regained control of himself.

“Suga!” he squeaked, placing his hands on Suga's waist to hold him still.

“Don't worry,” Suga cooed before surging up and pressing his mouth to Daichi's.

Losing himself in the kiss, Daichi opened his mouth to the insistent press of Suga's tongue against his lips. He almost immediately forgot about the original purpose of his hands' current location, letting go of Suga's waist in order to instead slide them up his sides.

Wasting no time, Suga was back to squirming around the moment one of Daichi's hands tangled into Suga's hair. Of course, the sensation of pressure on his groin ripped a moan from his lips, and he yanked his head away from Suga to regain his bearings.

“Ahh, sorry, Daichi! Would you rather we not...?”

Daichi couldn't find any words, could do nothing but stare at Suga. No, he absolutely didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep going, wanted to possibly even suggest that they move to Suga's bedroom to avoid making a mess of the Sugawara family's couch, but this had all happened so  _suddenly_. Besides, Daichi had a strange worry that Suga would believe the only reason he came over this weekend was for sex, and that couldn't have been further from the truth.

“If it helps, I definitely wasn't planning on this when I invited you over,” Suga said with a sheepish laugh, breaking eye contact and looking off to his right. “But I would like to continue! As long as you're comfortable with it, of course.”

“I—Yeah.”

“Yeah, you're comfortable with it...?”

“Yes.”

“All right. Okay.” And Suga did not seem even half as confident as he had been just minutes ago, letting out a few deep breaths and a nervous giggle. Daichi wanted nothing but to hide his flaming face, but with Suga so close to him, there was nowhere  _to_ hide.

“Daichi...” Suga breathed before moving in to kiss him again, gentler this time, the movement more passionate than hungry. This time, Suga kept his hips still, though Daichi noticed a hard line pressing into his stomach that made it clear that Suga wasn't much better off than Daichi was himself.

He leaned forward ever so slightly, rubbing friction against Suga's groin and was rewarded with a low whine and Suga's hips grinding down desperately, triggering Daichi to exhale harshly.

“Maybe we should go to my room,” Suga suggested between breaths, forehead resting on Daichi's shoulder now, having broken the kiss.

Giving Suga's hair a few fond strokes, Daichi wordlessly agreed, hefting Suga up with hands under his thighs.

“I can walk, you know!”

Daichi pecked a kiss to the tip of Suga's nose.

“I know.”

Daichi wouldn't admit it, but he was glad Suga's bedroom was on the first floor of the house. Even though his boyfriend was short and lean, all the time and practice he put into volleyball guaranteed he was  _made_ of muscle and thus, surprisingly heavy.

Daichi didn't bother switching on the light, deciding that the soft yellow light filtering in from Suga's open window would be enough. He could still faintly see color: The bright red of Suga's pillowcase, the orange and black designs on Daichi's own duffel bag, the silver of Suga's hair. Yes, dim light would be enough for now, and maybe the softness of it would help settle at least some of Daichi's nerves.

Setting Suga gently down on the bed, Daichi backed up just to look at him. Silky hair fanned out onto Suga's pillow and a serene, close-lipped smile was stretched between his flushed cheeks. His shirt had been hiked up sometime during the journey from living room to bedroom exposing a smooth, pale expanse of skin. And just south of that skin was the very obvious lump of Suga's cock, straining against the front of his sweatpants.

“Dai, stop staring!” Suga said, covering his face with his hands, rolling onto his side and curling his legs to his chest.

“I've never done this before,” Daichi blurted out. “Just so you know.”

Peeking over his fingers, Suga said, “Neither have I.”

Nudging Suga over, Daichi flopped down next to him, laying on his back with his head turned to face Suga. “Hey.”

“Yeah?” Suga said, still determinedly hiding behind his hands, only his eyes visible above his fingertips.

“I love you.”

Daichi had been hoping the words would help break Suga out of his sudden bout of shyness, but he hadn't expected the full effect of them. Quite suddenly, Suga pulled out of his huddled position and launched himself at Daichi, sprawling over his chest and peppering his face with kisses. “Daichiiii, it's not fair! How do you keep acting so cool?”

“Hey now, you're the one who managed to get me into your bed! Give yourself some credit here.”

And just like that, the two dissolved into giggles even as they continued to kiss each other on every bare patch of skin they could reach.

It wasn't long before Suga's fingers began creeping toward the hem of Daichi's shirt. “You should probably take this off,” he said quite simply, and Daichi could do nothing but oblige. Suga made a point of running his fingers slowly up Daichi's torso as he tugged the shirt off, pulling a shiver up Daichi's spine.

“You too,” Daichi said when Suga immediately leaned back in to kiss him.

“Oh, I  _suppose_ I can do that,” Suga teased before balancing on his knees and tugging his shirt over his head in a single, fluid motion.

For what felt to be the hundredth time that night, Daichi was flooded with thoughts of just how  _gorgeous_ Suga was.

Suga didn't give him much time to admire the newly exposed skin though, quickly moving back down to press his lips to Daichi's. But then, their bare chests were flush against each other, and this was nice, this was  _amazing_ , and Daichi couldn't find it in him to be disappointed about how little time he'd had to admire Suga's body when  _feeling_ it was so much better.

Suga was moving his hips in small thrusts, not hard enough to provide  _nearly_ the amount of friction Daichi was craving, but enough to give him a taste of something  _more_. Enough to get Daichi rising his own hips to meet them and sighing with every movement.

Suga was licking into Daichi's mouth now, even while he continued to emit little moans with every movement. Daichi likened the sensation to drowning—Suga lapping at Daichi's own tongue and teeth and the roof of his mouth so sloppily yet  _thoroughly_ that Daichi was finding it hard to catch his breath. Add that to the continued shocks of sensation shooting up his spine with every one of Suga's thrusts, and Daichi's mind was gone, floating off somewhere in a cloud of bliss.

He hadn't expected Suga to be quite so dominant. Sure, Suga had always been braver with things like this and certainly much more likely to jump into a new experience head first, but all Daichi was adding to the moment was a hand tangled in Suga's hair and the occasional thrust of his own hips.

Daichi probably could've come just like that, pushing his still-clothed groin up against Suga's, even despite the fact that they rarely hit that  _perfect_ angle. In any other circumstance, this wouldn't have been enough pressure, enough sensation, would've been more teasing than pleasurable, but the fact that this was  _Suga_ above him changed things entirely.

It couldn't have been more than five minutes since they'd left the couch, yet tension was already growing in Daichi's groin, tightening all of his muscles, and in the back of his mind, he realized that he'd begun murmuring, “Suga, Suga, Suga,” over and over. He frantically canted his hips forward, hoping for pressure in _just_ the right spot to tip him over the edge into orgasm, unintentionally clenching the fingers holding Suga's hair in his anticipation, but just as he was reaching the cusp of his pleasure, just as orgasm was in sight, Suga slowed his own hips.

...And if Daichi was ever asked, he would  _never_ admit that the whimper of despair that echoed through the room had come from  _him_.

“Sugaaa,” he positively  _whined_ , and  _wow,_ Daichi would not have guessed his voice could go that high.

He was answered with nothing but a breathy giggle. He worked on regaining his breath, chest heaving as Suga hovered over him.

“Suga, please,” Daichi panted, trying to shove his hips back up at Suga to regain the friction he had lost. Suga though, clearly showing his sadistic side, did nothing but lean back to sit on Daichi's thighs, effectively trapping him.

“Hey hey, be patient!” Suga was clearly trying to be cool, but Daichi could  _see_ he was just as affected by all this. Sweat was making Suga's face shine, and his pupils were blown so wide that only a thin ring of his brown irises were visible. His hair was sticking straight up in patches, but most notable were his legs trembling with the effort to keep still and the painful looking tent in his pants.

“Suga, just...Suga, please.”

“Please what?” And Suga always had to be such a little  _devil._

Though really, what  _exactly_ was keeping Daichi from getting exactly what he wanted?

With that thought in mind, Daichi's eyes gleaming with intent was the only warning Suga got before Daichi rolled over in one strong movement. Now it was Suga with his back against the bed, Suga with his chest heaving as he tried to get ahold of himself, and Suga with a bright flush spreading down his chest. Mouth open in surprise, Suga seemed to be speechless though his lips quickly morphed into an impish grin, teeth glinting even in the dim light.

Unfortunately, now that Daichi was above Suga, all of Daichi's courage and energy seemed to flow right out of him. Suga had made this seem so  _easy_. He'd made it seem as if he knew exactly what to do, how to move, what to say, but Daichi—as was apparently prone to happening that evening—froze.

He knew he looked silly kneeling over Suga's hips with a straining erection and his face flaming. All the confidence he usually showed on the volleyball court apparently did not transfer over to the bedroom, even when with someone he trusted so immensely.

Thankfully, Suga was quick to take pity on him.

“Come on, Daichi, let's take these off.” Suga sat up, sliding up the bed so he had the room to sit up straight before gently trailing his fingers just above the waistline of Daichi's shorts. Suppressing a shiver, Daichi nodded his permission which immediately rewarded him with that sharp grin of Suga's.

Slowly sliding his fingers under the elastic, Suga peeled the shorts down to Daichi's knees, holding Daichi's gaze the entire time. As soon as his shorts were lowered, Suga tore his eyes away from Daichi's to instead look down at Daichi's painfully hard dick, still covered by his underwear.

Suga had seen him wearing nothing but his boxers  _many_ times before. It came with the territory of being on the same volleyball team, but obviously, none of those occurrences had been quite like this. None of them had been, to Daichi's knowledge, charged with the longing he could see glinting in Suga's eyes. Fighting the reflex to look away (because really, Suga staring at his still-clothed dick was  _so_ much more embarrassing than Daichi ever would've expected), Daichi stayed knelt on shaking legs as he watched Suga slowly lift a hand and drag a single finger down the hard line protruding from Daichi's boxers.

Legs nearly buckling beneath him, Daichi tasted blood as he bit his lip to hold back a groan. The touch hadn't afforded him much pressure at all, but still, Suga had  _touched him_ and he wanted Suga to  _keep_ touching him, to  _never stop touching him_ , and the narrowed eyes directed up at his face now told him that Suga might just want the same thing.

“Don't be afraid to let me hear you,” Suga breathed, caressing the side of Daichi's face with calloused fingers. The soft touch had only been serving as a distraction though as Suga's other hand reached up to palm Daichi's erection. Having been focused on watching Suga's face, watching those slightly crooked front teeth bite his thin lip, watching brown eyes with pupils blown wide and a smooth face that was splashed with red, Daichi couldn't stop from shouting at the feeling of that hand.

Bucking his hips into it, his eyes slipped closed and his chin fell to his chest. Suga was quick to rise to his knees, though he didn't move his hand beyond pressing just a little bit harder, giving Daichi even more glorious pressure to thrust toward. Suga's other hand moved to Daichi's chin to pull his face back up before Suga fell forward to kiss him. Shocks of pleasure were emanating from Daichi's groin—which was still rutting steadily into Suga's hand--all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes, and now the feeling of Suga's tongue licking into his mouth was adding to the fog in his head. He could no longer remember why he'd been so nervous just moments ago...Now the only thought rushing through his head was, “Suga Suga  _Suga_.”

Something was poking his upper thigh and then it pushed against him and Suga huffed out a grunt and  _oh_ that was Suga's dick against his hip, and Daichi was probably becoming overwhelmed pathetically fast. But he didn't want this to end. Suga had stolen his orgasm the first time, but now, Daichi slowed his hips of his own accord, giving the roof of Suga's mouth one last swipe of his tongue before withdrawing it.

Grabbing Suga's waist, he held him still, unable to hide a grin at the frustrated furrow of Suga's brow.

“Your turn,” Daichi said, fighting back a wince at how low and growly his voice sounded, even has he rubbed his thumbs meaningfully along the waistband of Suga's pants. Suga's reaction though made the embarrassment worth it as his jaw dropped and eyes widened, a low moan escaping his throat.

“Oh. Sounds good,” Suga croaked. He braced his hands on Daichi's shoulders as Daichi dragged his sweatpants down to his knees, urging him to pick one knee up and then the other until his pants were off completely. Breath caught in Daichi's throat when he noticed a slick wet spot smeared where the tip of Suga's dick was pressed against his boxer briefs.

“Maybe...You should take those off, too?” Suga suggested. Even if Daichi hadn't already been planning to, hearing the lack of surety in Suga's tone would've convinced him to take Suga's underpants off anyway.

Daichi face still felt flushed (and really, Daichi hoped that the blush wasn't just a permanent feature of his now with how often it'd been appearing that evening), but he hoped Suga wrote it off as arousal rather than nerves or embarrassment. This is what Daichi wanted. Even if the actual logistics of sex were still a tad nervewracking, as long as it was with Suga, he was sure he'd be able to figure everything out as they went along.

Suga's hands were still pressed on his back, absentmindedly rubbing along his shoulder blades as Daichi bent at the waist and tugged down Suga's underwear, careful not to snag Suga's cock on the elastic. Seconds later, Daichi's nose was nearly pressed against the head of Suga's dick, and Suga had pulled one hand off of Daichi's back in order to bite at his knuckle, presumably to try to hold back the low whine that had been torn from him the moment his briefs were out of the way.

Somehow, Suga's dick bobbing just inches from his own face helped Daichi's nerves settle, and without even a second thought, he leaned forward those few inches and licked a stripe up the underside.

“Ahhh!” Suga let out a high pitched cry as his knees gave out, collapsing on top of Daichi. Luckily, Daichi had realized what was happening mere moments before and clamped his mouth shut to avoid biting Suga in an area that would quite effectively end the night's experimenting.

Suga had fallen in such a way that his head was resting on Daichi's butt and his torso was pressed against Daichi's back. Daichi could feel the rapid rise and fall of Suga's chest as he worked to catch his breath. As soon as he'd managed to come back to himself, Suga scrambled to get off of Daichi, falling back onto the bed and slapping both hands over his face.

“I'm so sorry! I cannot believe I just did that, I'm so sorry!”

“Stop panicking, it's fine!” Daichi was trying so hard not to laugh, but he didn't succeed, giggling like a madman as he fell forward and wrapped his arm around Suga's chest, tugging him close. “Do you want me to try that again, or would you rather wait until another time?”

“Maybe another time, Daichi, I'm sorry!”

“Did you not like it?”

“I think I might've liked it too much.” Suga scrunched up his face and gave Daichi a rueful smile.

“You...But then why...?”

“To be frank, if you'd have done that again, I might've come.” Suga delivered this with a straight face, determinedly keeping eye contact with Daichi, but his fingers were fidgeting, tapping an erratic pattern on Daichi's arm.

“ _Oh_.” Just the thought of that, of Suga marking Daichi's face with white stripes of cum, of the sounds, the  _expression_ Suga would've made sent a jolt of heat straight to Daichi's own dick, and his hips gained a mind of their own, grinding into Suga's thigh.

“Sorry,” Daichi moaned, shoving his face into the crook of Suga's neck and kissing his collarbone at the same time that his hips thrust forward again.

“Don't apologize.” Breathless again, Suga turned onto his side and ran his fingers through Daichi's short hair. “Whatever you do, don't apologize.”

“Then you're not allowed to apologize either.”

Daichi was sure there were stars in his eyes. Beautiful, magnificent, ethereal...Suga was so many things, and every one of them was evident now in the line of his body, the hills and valleys constructed by his neck, shoulders, stomach, hips, knees. His dick was leaking precome on the sheets, but Suga kept still other than running the fingers on a single hand through Daichi's hair, over and over and over. Daichi felt as if he could've stayed like that forever if only he hadn't been nearly exploding with arousal.

“Can I...?” Suga motioned toward Daichi's boxers, and Daichi nodded. In the back of his mind, he knew that his mouth was hanging open, and he was pretty sure he might have been drooling, but all of his conscious thoughts were directed toward Suga, who had shimmied down the bed before rising to sit cross-legged.

Carefully, Suga lifted the waistband up and over Daichi's cock, putting a hand under his back to help him raise his hips and remove the garment completely, along with the shorts that had still been sitting at Daichi's knees. Daichi wondered if he should've felt more exposed, but Suga's expression held nothing but wonder and anticipation, and really, Daichi supposed he'd used up all of his anxiety earlier on. A wave of calm washed over him as Suga reached out with tentative fingers, grabbing him and running a thumb over the head.

Daichi's vision flashed white, and his breath caught in his throat. The hand on him kept moving, and Daichi wished he could watch, wanted to see those slender fingers around his dick, the look on Suga's face as he stroked him, but even when he managed to crack his eyes open, his vision swam so badly that all he could see were blobs of dulled color.

He wanted Suga to stroke faster, grip harder, but it seemed his brain had forgotten entirely how to make words. Gibberish was falling from his lips, punctuated every so often with a gasping moan whenever Suga decided to grace him with a thumb pressing on the spot just beneath the head that felt like  _heaven_.

The precipice of orgasm was approaching for the second time that night, but Daichi had a feeling Suga would pull back. He wasn't wrong at all, Suga slowing his already slow strokes even more until they came to a stop, though he still had a loose grip around the base of Daichi's dick, as if he didn't want to lose that intimate point of contact.

“Daichi. Umm.” Suga looked wrecked, skin patchy and shiny with sweat, hair mussed and tangled, pupils blown wide, and cock a bright, angry red, bobbing in front of him. Daichi was positive he himself didn't look much different, though he had the added bonus of his hips giving tiny jolts upwards every few seconds, desperate for the feeling of that hand moving over his skin. But Suga held firm, refusing him even the slightest bit of friction, and Daichi's mind was spinning crazily with need. “Dai, hold on.”

Suga was letting go. The pleasant warmth surrounding him, the warmth that gave him the hope, the promise, of friction and pleasure and  _release_ was leaving, and Daichi felt literal tears forming in his eyes as he started spouting pleas at Suga to go back, but Suga wasn't having it.

“Daichi,” Suga scolded, though his strained smile gave him away. He was so  _very_ turned on, but he was holding back, and  _why was he holding back?!_

“Daichi, we need to...umm...Who'sonbottom?” Suga blurted out, fist clenching at his sides and eyes squeezing shut, jaw tightening.

“I...Wuh?” That...wasn't a real word, but Daichi hoped his point had gotten across.

“Which of us...is...who's going to be on the bottom?” Suga spoke slower this time, but his words faded to nothing by the end of the sentence. The gist had gotten through though, and Daichi willed his brain to slow, to focus on something a bit more important than the desperate need to rub his cock against something  _immediately_.

“I...Whatever you want,” Daichi gasped. Really, he had no preference. Of course, he'd imagined entering the tight heat of Suga and had come to the thought of it more than once, but he'd practiced preparing himself just as many times and was desperate to discover what Suga's cock felt like buried inside of him. He honestly hoped to become very familiar with both options eventually.

“Do you think...Maybe we should wait for that?” Looking to the side, Suga folded his hands together on his lap. Daichi, in his brain's currently frazzled state, nearly laughed at how contrary the sight was: Suga sitting with his hands in his lap like the politest of school boys with the very impolite addition of his dick sticking up prominently between his forearms. If Daichi's phone had been within reach, he would've been unable to resist snapping a picture.

Dwelling on that now was impossible though, with the seriousness of Suga's query.

“I just...I'm not sure if I'm ready for that just yet,” Suga muttered, fingers coiling tightly together. Rocking back and forth ever so slightly, he continued, “I know I was the one that started this, and I do want to eventually! Just...Maybe...Not right now?

“We can still keep going though! Just not...umm...”

The request had been a bit unexpected with how eager Suga had seemed, but Daichi, of all people, could certainly understand feeling nervous. Nodding, Daichi rotated through all his other fantasies, trying to come up with something else that he would make Suga feel really good. He certainly had no shortage of  _other things_ he wanted to try, though he wasn't about to tell Suga that. At least, not at that moment, his face heating up with just the though of revealing every last thought that he'd had about Suga in the privacy of his own bedroom. Clearing his throat and pushing those thoughts from his mind, Daichi focused his gaze back on Suga.

“Do you have lube?”

Jumping at the sudden question, Suga turned to look at Daichi and...was that  _fear_ in his eyes?

“No, Suga, no. For something else,” Daichi reassured him, sitting up to pull him into a hug, pressing their chests together. The warmth seemed to calm Suga, and he melted into it, sucking a kiss on Daichi's shoulder strongly enough that it would probably leave a mark. At least it would easily be covered by Daichi's shirt.

“Yeah, I have lube.” Without picking his head up from Daichi's shoulder, Suga reached an arm toward his bed-stand, waving it blindly until a finger clipped on the drawer handle. Grabbing onto it, he pulled and rummaged around for awhile until his hand emerged with a small, translucent bottle with over half its contents missing. With false aggression, Suga pushed the bottle against Daichi's cheek until Daichi snagged it from him with a laugh. Suga's only response was to suck another mark onto Daichi's shoulder.

With Suga occupied sucking bruises onto Daichi's skin, Daichi opened the lube and shifted his legs so there was a gap between his knees. Carefully avoiding touching his dick--he was nearly sure if he touched it, he wouldn't be able to  _stop_ touching it, and the last thing he wanted to do was come by his own hand when he had Suga practically in his lap—he slathered lube generously between his thighs.

He wasn't sure how much was enough, but he figured all he'd read about sex had assured him that there was no such thing as “too much” when it came to lube. Patting Suga lightly on the shoulder, he detached his boyfriend from where he had latched on so they were face to face. Unable to resist, Daichi leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose before he said, “Lay down on your side.”

“Oooo-kay,” Suga said, doing as he was told. Daichi was glad Suga had chosen to lay facing Daichi, if only so he could avoid giving further instruction. After considering for a moment, Daichi poured some more lube onto his fingers and stroked them over Suga's cock a few times, Suga pushing into the ring of his fingers with his mouth open in a soundless gasp and his head thrown back.

“Daichiiiii, don't stop,” Suga moaned when Daichi pulled away, and Suga looked like he was about to  _cry_ , but Daichi only gave him an innocent smile.

“This'll feel really good, okay? Just be patient.”

Groaning, Suga nodded as Daichi laid down on his side as well, though facing the wall rather than Suga.

“What if I want to see your face?” And Daichi could picture the petulant frown that Suga was surely sporting.

“Next time. I'm not wasting all that lube just because you want to see me.”

“Huh?”

“Here, scoot forward.”

Daichi could feel the bed dipping as Suga moved close enough that they were pressed back-to-chest. Daichi lifted his left leg in the air high enough that he  _hoped_ Suga would get the idea without him having to voice it.

“Oh,” Suga breathed, and Daichi shouldn't have worried, because Suga was  _very_ bright, and moments later, even their legs were pressed together all the way down to their ankles as Suga rested his dick on Daichi's right thigh. Daichi lowered his left leg slowly.

“Ngh!” Suga gasped, the muscles in his own left leg tightening, toes nudging against Daichi's heel. “Hahhhh. Okay,” he panted before locking his left ankle around Daichi's and grinding his hips forward. “Mmmmmmmm.”

“Still want to face me?”

“Maybe...this is okay...for this time.” Suga was moving his hips now, and Daichi was pretty sure Suga wouldn't have been able to stop now if he wanted to. Daichi kept his thigh muscles loose, not wanting to clamp down too hard and hurt Suga, unsure how tight would be  _too_ tight.

Suga didn't seem to have a problem with this, panting little “Hah, hah”'s right into Daichi's ear as he slid back and forth, back and forth. Snaking an arm underneath Daichi's, he found Daichi's hand and linked their fingers, gripping hard. Clipped fingernails pressed into Daichi's knuckles, and he squeezed back, letting Suga know he was there.

He wished he could see Suga's face. He had to admit, that was one large downside to a position such as this, and he vowed to change that next time.  _Next time_. Daichi hadn't even come yet, and his mind was already straying to the future. He didn't bother trying to stifle his goofy grin, though a particularly loud moan from behind him pulled him from his musings.

Looking down, he realized that even though he couldn't see Suga's  _face,_ there was still quite a bit to see. It was mesmerizing, seeing the head of Suga's dick, slick with a combination of precome and lube, peeking out from between his thighs at the height of every thrust. Suga's hand was clenching and relaxing rhythmically, and the hand Daichi wasn't holding onto had snaked under Daichi's neck—Suga's arm laying at a bit of an awkward angle--to rest on his chest. It was lucky Suga kept his nails trimmed short, because Daichi was sure otherwise he would've walked away from this with scratch marks on his pectorals as a souvenir.

Every once in awhile, one of Suga's thrusts would push his dick  _just_ right so that it rubbed the underside of Daichi's dick, pulling a grunt from him and causing his back to arch. It was good,  _so_ good, but not  _quite_ enough for him to come.

Sinful noises were being filtered directly into his ear at regular intervals, and Daichi imagined Suga's face, eyes closed to slits, cheeks a rosy pink, silver hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Daichi could feel Suga's mouth, open and wet and gasping, as Suga kissed his neck, bit his shoulder, sucked his earlobe. If nothing else, Daichi was beyond glad that Suga was clearly feeling  _very_ good.

But the knowledge that Suga was feeling so good was driving Daichi crazy, blood pooling in his groin and pangs of arousal shooting all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes. He was nearly vibrating with need, but he was still afraid of touching himself, afraid that if he lost himself in the sensation that he'd clench his thighs too tightly and hurt Suga. So he resisted, kept one hand in a fist on his hip while the other gripped Suga's own hand.

Suga though decided to, quite literally, take matters into his own hands. While still thrusting forward at a steady pace, Suga pulled his hand from Daichi's and reached down. He withdrew his cock from the tunnel of Daichi's thighs for just long enough to stick his hand in instead, gathering up some of the excess lube before pulling it out and shoving his dick right back with a drawn-out, blissful moan.

But then that lube-soaked hand was on Daichi's dick, and this was  _nothing_ like the loose, leisurely stroking Suga had given him earlier. This was strong, fast, filled with all the desperation that was evident in Suga's moans, and Daichi couldn't hold back a shout.

“KOUshi!”

Gasping, Suga sped up, the pace of his hand almost punishing, but Daichi could do nothing but move his hips with Suga's rhythm, pushing his cock into that slick grip over and over as shocks of pleasure rushed up his spine.

“Daichi, Daichi, Daichi, oh, Daichi, please!”

Third time's the charm, Daichi thought to himself as his vision began to blur, darkening at the edges as he chased his orgasm yet again. And with a final rub over the head of his cock, Daichi saw white as he came, all of his muscles clenching at once as Suga stroked him through the orgasm.

“Oh, oh, Daichi, yes!” Suga was still moaning, still moving, and even as Daichi was twitching through the aftershocks of his own orgasm, he had room in his mind to worry that he'd harmed Suga when his thigh muscles had involuntarily tightened. But Suga hadn't sounded hurt...

“Oh no, Daichi,  _please_ don't relax, no no, Dai, oh  _please_.”

Had...Had the tightening of his muscles felt  _good?_

Daichi felt so sated, so sleepy, but Suga was whining desperately behind him. Every other breath leaving him sounded like a sob, and he was pleading so pitifully.

He wanted Suga to feel good. Maybe he should try...

He clenched his thighs as much as he could with his tired muscles, and the movement paid off more than he ever would've expected.

“Ahh, thank you thank you, love you, Daichi.” Suga's voice was rising louder and higher as he kept thrusting, hands scrabbling to hold onto something, and Daichi offered his hand again.

His legs were trembling, but he kept his thighs closed as tightly as he could until Suga gave a final thrust and stilled.

“Ohhhhh.” For how loud he'd been during the actual act, Daichi was surprised how quiet Suga's orgasm was. His hips stuttered forward as ropes of white shot out onto the bedsheets, and as soon as he'd gotten out his moan, he bit hard right into Daichi's shoulder. Grunting in surprise, Daichi's head jerked forward, but the sharp pain was over nearly as soon as it had started, and he couldn't find it in him to be angry. His heart was full with a deep fondness, and his throat felt tight.

The only sound in the room was their panting, the two different breath patterns twining together in the stillness of their surroundings.

“Daichi?” Suga sounded small. Not unsure exactly, but... _weak_. Daichi didn't hesitate before rolling over to face Suga and immediately claiming his mouth in a deep kiss.

“I love you, Koushi.” Daichi should've known Suga would bring out the cliché romantic side of him.

“I love you, too,” Suga whispered, sounding a bit more like himself now after Daichi's reassurance. He snuggled close to Daichi, throwing an arm over his torso and a leg over his hips.

“We should probably clean up,” Daichi said. As much as he wanted to do nothing but lay in Suga's arms for maybe the next year or so, he could feel the remnants of their pleasure both in a wet spot on the sheets and sticking between his thighs.

“In a minute,” Suga murmured, eyelids drooping.

Daichi sighed, but he certainly didn't have it in him to force a sleepy Suga to move. He moved closer, kissing Suga on the forehead before tucking Suga's head beneath his chin and closing his own eyes. Maybe he could suffer through a night sleeping on messy sheets if he was able to keep Suga tucked close to him. Besides, Suga's parents wouldn't be back until Monday afternoon. They'd have all of tomorrow to make sure the sheets were clean.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, okay, time for GIANT LIST OF NOTES please keep you arms and legs inside the vehicle for the duration of the ride thank you here we go.
> 
> 1\. I am seriously considering writing a second chapter of this that is basically this entire fic but in Suga's pov (Or really, still 3rd person limited narration, but with Suga in focus instead of Daichi), because that boy really has some mood swings, omg. Plus, it would help get across the point that even though Daichi _thinks_ he's blushing for basically this entire fic, he. Doesn't. Ever, really. His face just feels really hot so he assumes he's blushing, but Suga can't actually tell because he doesn't actually turn red and Suga HATES it, because Suga _does_ blush so Daichi can see basically every one of his emotions, but Daichi always looks cool how is that fair. (tl;dr 3rd person limited narration has a lot of limitations (i'm a pun master /shot))
> 
> 2\. I would like to mention that this was my first time ever writing smut, and I have absolutely no idea if I pulled it off. I did edit this literally four times, so hopefully there are no typos and maybe that will make up for the possible lack of quality? It's so hard to judge my own writing, omg. (And no, I didn't have a beta, because the only friend I have willing to beta for me didn't want to read smut, lmao. (and I was too embarrassed to actually let her read my smut, let's be real)) So, I'd appreciate constructive criticism on what could be improved! Or what I did well. Don't be mean to me though please, I'm actually super nervous posting this, ahaha. 
> 
> 3\. It was a real challenge for me finding a balance between describing actions and describing thoughts, and I still feel like I might've made Daichi ooc with how little he thinks? And how much his few thoughts center on how great Suga is, jfc boy, your thirst is so real. 
> 
> 4\. (I'm only really mentioning this because I don't really want to get a comment about it, but I'm aware that the Star Trek movies mentioned in this probably weren't released in Japan. I did google it briefly to try to figure out if they were and could find nothing on it, but please pretend this is an au where they did have a Japanese translation and release okay just let me have this.)
> 
> 5\. (My writing style can probably be described as "too many italics" but whatcha gonna do.)
> 
> I appreciate all comments and kudos! <3 I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading!


End file.
